The present invention relates to a golf tee. More particularly, this invention relates to a golf tee, which is sturdy and very convenient to use.
With the advent of a golf as sports for everyone, the frequency of usage of golf tees increased drastically. Several dozens of golf tees may be needed for a rounding, for example.
Therefore, it would be great to have golf tees that are sturdy and convenient to use in many ways.
Conventional golf tees have a lot of problems. They break easily and have to be discarded everywhere. They fly away from the swing position in random directions and get lost. In any cases, a huge number of golf tees could not be retrieved or reused for the above reasons, becoming a great burden to the environment of the golf course.
Accordingly, a need for a sturdy golf tee has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.